Pride and Prejudice: A Tale of Two Lovers
by kissmyanimex2012
Summary: A spinoff of "Pride and Prejudice". Can the arrogant Leon Oswald and stubborn Sora Naegino get over their differences and fall in love? Multiple pairings, mostly Sora/Leon and Layla/Yuri. THIS WILL NOT BE UPDATED, SORRY : INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Introduction: The Amazing Meeting!

**Prelude:**

I recently finished the book and movie "Pride and Prejudice" and after reading it I said, "This would soooo fit Sora and Leon, I mean Mr. Darcy practically _is_ Leon Oswald!" After I said it, my creative writing juices began to flow and I simply had to write this! I plan on this being very long, which means I'm going to have to **pause on "A Kaleido Star Vacation!" and "Opposites Attract"** for a while, sorry! I really wish I could write for all three at the same time, but studies await, and I have midterms and CMTS coming up so yeah, you catch my drift. (Main pairings: Sora/Leon, Sora/Leon/May, Layla/Yuri, Dio/Mia, Ken/Sora)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaleido Star, Junichi-san and Hiraike-san do! I _also_ do not own Jane Austen's characters, _she_ does. I _do_ own a few characters though!

Oh, yes! I nearly forgot! The characters that I list below all take after the original characters in "Pride and Prejudice," so I decided to make a list for you, so you can compare the characters.

Sora Naegino as Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bennet

Leon Oswald as Fitzwilliam Darcy

Midori Naegino (to those who don't know this, this is Sora's adoptive mother's name) as Mrs. Bennet

Tsuyoshi Naegino (Sora's adoptive father) as Mr. Bennet

Layla Hamilton as Jane Bennet

Mia Guillem as Lydia Bennet

Rosetta Passel as Catherine "Kitty" Bennet

Anna Heart as Mary Bennet (I had no better role for Anna…)

Ken Robbins as Mr. Collins

Yuri Killian as Mr. Bingley

Dio as Mr. Wickham

Sophie Oswald as Georgiana Darcy

May Wong as Anne de Bourgh

Manami as Charlotte Lucas

My Characters:

Lin Wong as Lady Catherine de Bourgh

Ruth Killian as Miss Caroline Bingley

(I'll list more characters later.)

That's it for now, ja ne! -whispers- Damn, that was long…

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

It is a fact universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of great wealth must be in want of a wife.

However little known the manner or opinions of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families that he is deemed as the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters.

"My dear, have you heard the news?"

The man in the chair did not reply, simply reading the newspaper and ignoring the voice. The woman stared at him before saying, "Shall I tell you of it then?" and grew impatient with his silence.

"I have no objection in what you have to say, my dear."

She smiled triumphantly.

"A man by the name of Killian, my dear, have you heard or seen of him?"

"No."

"They say he is a man of considerable wealth, and owns two large estates in Sacramento and Cape Mary. Rich, handsome, _single_!"

The last word, though punctuated and drawn out, gave no interest to Mr. Naegino. The woman sighed exasperatedly.

"I must say that he is an eligible bachelor, destined to marry one of our girls!"

Mr. Naegino stifled a laugh.

"One of our girls? I dare say, Midori, what is with you and marriage these days?"

"I think they are old enough to find a man, is all. What is wrong with that?"

Mr. Naegino shook his head.

"Go on then, dear."

"We must go up to the estate at once and introduce ourselves! I hear he is attending a dance that is coming up in the next two weeks."

"Well then, what do you supposed you do?"

"Must I repeat myself?! Why are you so tiresome, Tsuyoshi? I will bring the girls, and oh! You must come too! Killian would be delighted to be in the presence of his future wife's father! You have to--"

"Ah, ah, ah! Midori, I will stay here, if you don't mind. You might go, but I would certainly forbade it,"

Midori put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"And why is that?"

"for if you were to go, Killian might take an attraction to you. I say you are looking quite radiant today, darling."

Midori giggled and swatted affectionately at her husband.

"You flatter me so, but I must say that a woman of my age, having given birth to five darling girls, is not so beautiful anymore. I am not so vain to take up the spotlight once again, and must pass on word of my more beautiful daughters."

Tsuyoshi smiled.

"Now where was I dear? Oh yes, Sora!"

Tsuyoshi sighed.

"What of her?

"I must pass on a good word to Killian for her sake! She has to married too, of course. You mustn't play favorites, she must marry!"

Mr. Naegino's eyebrow twitched, showing is irritation at the subject of marrying off his favorite daughter.

"You already know how stubborn she is,"

"Of course, Tsuyoshi. _She got it from you_…"

She whispered the last part under her breath, but he still heard.

"and you heard her thoughts on marriage? She said that she will not marry unless it be for love."

"Well that may be, but it is preposterous! What is a marriage with just love and no money? A fool's marriage! Why, she'd have to find work to support them. Perhaps the man she loves is worthless!"

"Even so, I will not get in Sora's way."

Midori huffed and walked across the room to the door. She turned slightly before gripping the knob.

"Well if you won't, I will!"

She huffed again and left the room. Tsuyoshi shrugged and went back to the paper.

"Troublesome woman…"

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

"If I can see one of my daughters happily settled at Anaheim with Killian," Midori said to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing more to wish for."

Tsuyoshi did the usual and made no comment. Only a few days into hearing about Mr. Killian and Tsuyoshi had made it so Killian would come to his estate for a chat. Simply that, a chat amongst men. The girls were delighted but soon found that Mr. Killian would not meet them nor see them at all and the color drained from their faces.

"But father, I wish to see him too!"

Rosetta spoke up from amongst them. Layla looked at her younger sister and smiled.

"So would I, father. He seems like an interesting young man."

But Tsuyoshi would not allow it.

"I told him that I had five daughters, but would not be at the house at the time he would be visiting."

"And why is that?!"

Midori raised her voice a little. Mr. Naegino winced.

"I wanted to simply talk with him, man to man. Nothing less. The girls shall not see him yet. In any case, it will lead them all to be more interested in him."  
Midori sighed and left the room, the girls following behind her. Sora stayed behind a little and looked at her father. Tsuyoshi, noticing her stare, looked up and smiled softly.

"Sora, you mustn't worry yourself with such things. You will see him at the dance."

Sora smiled and curtsied, then scurried out of the room.

The next day, Killian arrived at the estate. The women rushed to the window to catch a glimpse of their could-be future husband, but being at a disadvantage (due to the height they were at) they couldn't get a good look at his face (only a good look at his car, which was a red Mercedes Benz).

"Anna, get a pair of binoculars! Hurry!"

"Y-Yes mother!"

Anna ran and dumped out a drawer and found a set of mini binoculars, then handed one to her mother. Midori pushed Sora and shoved her face against the glass.

"Dear god, you were too slow Anna! He's already went in!"

She scolded her daughter for her lack of speed before silencing the giddy girls.

"Hush now. I will go downstairs."

Sora piped up.

"But father told Mr. Killian that we were not here!"

"Aye, his _daughters _aren't here. But he never said anything of his wife!"

They laughed and Midori left the room, smoothing her hair and last-minute primping herself, and walked down the stairs into the lobby.

The girls opened the door and peered to the staircase, trying to catch a glimpse of the man again. To their luck, they could see that he wore a white suit, had blonde hair, and looked very neat. Though their view was only from behind. Sora decided that this was enough, that the girls will see his face at the ball, and pulled all the girls back into the room. Layla though, stayed behind for a little bit, captivated by him.

"Layla! _Layla_!"

Sora whispered harshly under her breath. Layla finally heard her sister's calls and backed up.

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

"Always a daydreamer, you'll never change."

The two eldest daughters grinned at each other.

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

The night the dance was to take place finally came. Midori had heard from her short conversation with Killian that he would be bringing a few guests, though few was an understatement. He was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen. The girls wanted to faint at the sound of twelve women, all being their competition, but soon found that the numbers had lessened to six women, 5 sisters and a cousin. But when they arrived at the party, they had only found that their had been five altogether, Killian, two of his sisters, the husband of the eldest, and one young man.

Yuri Killian was attractive and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine women, with a good fashion sense. His brother in-law, Mr. Hurst, merely played the part of a gentleman; but his friend Mr. Oswald, had suddenly drawn all the attention in the room. He was a tall, fine-looking noble man- and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance of his having around $600,000 a year. The gentlemen articulate him as a fine figure of man, the ladies confirmed he was much handsomer that Killian, (AN: Hell yeah!) and he was looked at with high regard for about half the evening, till his actions gave great loathing which turned the tide in his popularity; for he was discovered to be pompous, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Los Angeles could then save him from not having a most inhospitable, distasteful countenance, and being unworthy to be compared to his companion.

Yuri had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, and was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked about keeping a ball himself at his abode in Anaheim. Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. Such a contrast between Yuri and Leon! Leon had danced only twice, once with Mrs. Hurst, and one with Miss Ruth Killian. He then proceeded to spend the rest of the dance roaming the room and stopped very few times to talk with someone from his group. His personality was then decided. He was the most arrogant, most disagreeable man in the world, and everyone hoped he would never attend another ball with them again. Mrs. Naegino was displeased with Mr. Oswald's cold behavior, and eagerly dismissed any thoughts of her daughters falling for the likes of him. Sora hadn't dance at all, and had stayed in her seat the whole time next to Anna. Close by to her was the main men of the night, Yuri and Leon. Yuri had walked up to Leon, trying to get him to dance with other women, and Sora was close enough to overhear their conversation, though she hated being nosy.

"Come, Leon," said he, "I hate to see you standing here in such an idle manner. You had better come dance!"

Leon looked up at his friend, eyebrows furrowed.

"You know I simply detest it, unless I am acquainted with my dance partner. At such an assembly it would be insufferable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I am not so fastidious as you, Oswald! Upon my honor, I have never met with so many pleasurable women in my life as I have this evening, and there are several of them that are so uncommonly pretty."

"_You _are dancing with the only beautiful woman here," said Leon, gesturing towards the eldest Naegino sister, Layla. Yuri colored.

"She is the most gorgeous being I have ever laid eyes on as of yet. But there is one more sister seated right behind you, who is striking might I add, and very agreeable. Might I introduce you to her?"

"Which do you mean?" Leon look over his shoulder and saw Sora, catching her eye, then coldly looked away from her and back to Yuri.

"She is tolerable, but not nearly appealing enough to tempt _me_; and you had better get back to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you a certainly wasting you efforts on me."

Yuri did as he said and left him standing there. Leon then walked away, leaving Sora in a look of awe.

'Little mean man say what? How dare he?!'

Sora had her own impression of him now. She then however, told her friends the story with great spirit; for she had a playful, lively disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening went on from there delightfully for the whole family. Midori was overjoyed to see her eldest daughter being the object of Mr. Killian's dance the whole night. The Killian family had enjoyed Layla's presence immensely. Sora felt Layla's pleasures. Anna had mentioned herself to Ruth Killian as the most accomplished girl in the neighborhood; and Rosetta and Mia had been fortunate enough to not be without partners all night.

The women all returned home, speaking and giggling loudly so Mr. Naegino knew they had all arrived. Tsuyoshi was up, reading a book no less. The wife walked into the study and spoke of the events that took place. She spoke of Killian with such respect, but the subject of him was quickly dismissed and instead a conversation based solely on Mr. Oswald took place.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Sora does not lose much by not suiting _his _fancy; for he is the most unpleasant, impertinent man, not at all worthy of pleasing. So high and might that there was no tolerating him! He walked here and there, fancying himself above anything and everything! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to give him a good talking to. I quite detest the man."

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

That's it for now. I think that this might be a quite confusing read, seeing as the vocabulary may be quite intense. I took and paraphrased directly from the book, and took out most of the Brit-speak, so it should be easier to read. Please tell me if anything confuses you! Leon is such a cold bastard but you have to love him. He and Fitzwilliam Darcy are quite alike, and so is Sora and Elizabeth Bennet. You should really look into the original character's personality and find comparisons. Well, I recommend reading the 334 page book, (unless you are reading one of the original copies, it might be longer. I'm reading a soft cover, recently issued version) not only so you can understand my story but enjoy to joys of reading the most superb comedy/romance book of British history! Ja ne!

Oh, and I'm taking a Japanese class! I'm so happy! Go to my page and see the quiz for something fun (I thought that if you got bored and wanted to pass time, you should take it!


	2. The Amazing Manami!

Alright, so I'm on a roll with these chapters! I've decided I'm gonna try and write a chapter week and try to upload on the weekends. This is gonna be a long story, so I hope you guys like the concept of it. We last left off with Sora not having a good first impression on Leon. I wonder how the romance part of the story will pan out…? Well, we will see. Also, though I am borrowing some lines from the book, I am going to make this story completely different from the original story. Enjoy! And oh, yes, I nearly forgot! I apologize for putting my other stories on hold, but the reason why I have to do that is because I need fresh ideas for new chapters for both "Opposites Attract" and "A Kaleido Star Vacation!", so this will be pretty much like a filler until I get some new material. (Also, visit my account on youtube, I got some new vids!! 3 u can find my video link on my page!! View and comment!) Ja ne!

Character list: (Just incase you forgot them from the last chapter and you are too lazy to go back and see the list…)

Sora Naegino as Elizabeth "Lizzy" Bennet

Leon Oswald as Fitzwilliam Darcy

Midori Naegino as Mrs. Bennet

Tsuyoshi Naegino as Mr. Bennet

Layla Hamilton as Jane Bennet

Mia Guillem as Lydia Bennet

Rosetta Passel as Catherine "Kitty" Bennet

Anna Heart as Mary Bennet

Ken Robbins as Mr. Collins

Yuri Killian as Mr. Bingley

Dio as Mr. Wickham

Sophie Oswald as Georgiana Darcy

May Wong as Anne de Bourgh

Manami Kotobuki (gave her a last name) as Charlotte Lucas

Lin Wong as Lady Catherine de Bourgh

Ruth Killian as Miss Caroline Bingley

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

When two eldest Naegino sisters were alone, Layla had fully expressed to her sister of how much she admired Mr. Killian.

"He's just what a young man ought to be," said she, "good-natured, sensible, lively; and I have never seen such happy manners! So full of ease,"

"And handsome too," replied Sora. "which a young man must be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete."

"I was flattered by his asking me to dance another time. I never expected such a compliment." Layla reddened a bit. Sora smiled, it was nice to see her sister so infatuated with a man.

"_You_ didn't expect it? _I _did. But that is one of our differences. You take compliments by surprise, while I, never. What could be more natural than him asking you again? He couldn't help not asking you again, seeing that you were five times prettier than any of the women in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well he certainly is agreeable, and I will allow you to like him. You have liked many a stupider person."

"Dear Sora!"

"Oh you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anyone. And I have never heard you speak ill of anyone in my life!"

The two went on, bickering in a friendly fashion. When the conversation dulled, is switched back to Yuri Killian. They spoke of Killian's inheritance, which he had received a large amount of property owned by his father, who had intended to purchase an estate but had died before doing so. Killian had bought a mansion in Cape Mary, far into the mountain area. It was a beautiful mansion, and it intrigued Killian the first time he saw it and bought it immediately. The topic then switched to the friendship of Yuri and Leon (AN: Though this would be unlikely in the anime, I laugh every time I mention the two of them conversing friendly). Between Oswald and Killian was a steady friendship, in spite of the great opposition in character. Yuri was endeared to Leon by the easiness, openness, ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never seemed dissatisfied. With Leon, the strength of his regard for Killian had the firmest reliance, and his judgment the highest opinion. In understand, Oswald was the superior. Killian was by no means deficient, but Leon was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well bred, were not inviting. Killian was to be liked wherever he went, while Oswald always gave the offence. The two were so contrasting, it was odd to even think the two were friends.

"But Sora, what do you think they thought of me?"

Sora put a finger to her chin and began to ponder.

"Killian, of course, took an immediate liking to you. I mean, you are pleasing to the eye, Layla."

Layla blushed slightly and shifted in her seat embarrassedly. Sora giggled.

"It was obvious, was it not? In any case, Oswald acknowledged that you were fair, but smiled too much."

The color drained from Layla's cheeks and her eyes now filled with worry.

"Do you think I smile too much? I don't… do it? Oh, I wonder if Yuri thought that too. Is that a bad thing? Oh Sora!"

Sora gave her a soft smile and put a finger on Layla's lips to silence her.

"A smile is a good thing. Yours are even better, in fact, your smiles are radiant. A smile like yours would make even the most dreary of men heart's flutter."

Layla sighed with relief.

"Well then, this conversation will end here for tonight. I'm feeling quite tired, and you look so yourself. We will pick this up tomorrow morning I suppose, when we go see the Kotobuki's. I must say, it's been a while since we've seen them! Oh, and I have a filming coming up and the interview is tomorrow. Good night, Sora."

Sora watched her sister exit the room and yawned.

'I guess I'll go talk with Manami tomorrow…'

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

Within the long walk into the center of town, the daughters of the Naegino family found themselves laughing and out of breath. Rosetta and Sora had decided to take a run ahead of them and everyone- except Mr. Naegino, of course- began to follow suit. Their mother had stayed beside their father, smiling and looking around at people in the streets to see if they were watching them. Midori never liked an audience. Sora had began to walk on her hands before Midori tried to stop her from making a fool of herself.

"Stop you foolish child! You'll get yourself all--"

Tsuyoshi silenced her and smiled at Sora. Sora grinned and walked a bit father, only to flip backwards and stand again. A few people clapped, including her sisters. Sora looked out into the horizon of Cape Mary, looking at the stage off in the distance. Kaleido Stage was a wondrous place that her parents had taken her to when she was younger. The acrobatics amazed her and she always felt at ease there. Layla said the same, as she had went with Sora when they were younger to watch the ever-beautiful Ms. Sarah sing the Psiren's Song.

"Sora! Stop your daydreaming and hurry on over here! Manami is waiting for us!"

Sora snapped out her thoughts and looked across the street to see her family had left her behind.

"R-Right! Coming!"

Sora trotted off into the road, only to nearly crash into an oncoming car, making the man curse and honk at her. She apologized and bowed politely before scurrying out of danger.

"Ms. Kotobuki, how nice to see you!"

The family had walked into a quaint little café and greeted a young woman with short black hair. The woman, Manami, had stood up and gave all the women hugs and shook hands with Mr. Naegino.

"It's good to see you all too. It's been quite a while."

"Yes, far too long." Tsuyoshi spoke. "How is your schoolwork doing, Manami?"

"Ah, very good. In fact, studying abroad has brought me to many places. It will be a pity to leave this place again."

"Yes, which is why I suggest we chat as much as we can!"

Sora grinned and laughed with her friend. Not was there such a pleasant moment in life than this. Everyone sat down and chatted at the café table. Midori smiled outwardly, but inwardly she was smirking devilishly. Now this wasn't like Midori, for she was always so sweet and kind, but her thoughts at the moment were tainted and impure. Now, Manami Kotobuki is a candidate for Yuri Killian's girlfriend/wife, and so are Sora and Layla. The wheel moved in her mind. A three way fight, between sisters and friend. Not good. Might as well eliminate the friend while we're at it. She was going to be uncomfortably civil with Manami today, but make harsh, criticizing comments while she was at it.

"Manami, you did good in the beginning of the dance," Midori suddenly said, "_you_ were Killian's first dance!"

Manami blushed a bit before adding, "Ah, but it seemed Yuri liked his second partner better." and looked at Layla. Layla reddened a bit and smiled awkwardly. Midori was just getting started.

"Oh!- You mean Layla, I suppose- because he danced with her _twice_. He seemed to admire her- in fact, I believe he _fancies_ her more than _most_ women in the room. I heard something about it, something about Mr. Kenneth."

Manami looked at her feet, then back to Midori.

"I suppose you mean the conversation I had with Mr. Kenneth you are talking about- did I not tell you of it?"

"No, but I do recall what had gone on between you and old man Kenneth. He had ask Yuri if he had liked the dances held in Cape Mary, and whether he did not think there were many beautiful women there, and _which _he thought was _prettiest_? And his answer was immediate, somewhere along the lines of- 'Oh the eldest Ms. Naegino, without a doubt.'- more or less. Perhaps you weren't too _appealing to him _that night."

Manami opened her mouth in silent protest before shutting up and stopping herself from being uncivil.

"Even so, Mr. Killian did enjoy my company. In fact, he had said to me directly that I was a pleasant girl with many attributes to society, and that my future would be a good one, one that he looked forward to hearing about."

Midori drew in her breath. She didn't expect that. 'She must be fibbing! A lie, is all, a lie!'

"Is that so? Layla, what did he say to you?"

Layla, not wanting to be in the conflict, said, "Nothing of importance. He merely said that I had a pretty smile and that I looked extraordinary that night. He also said that he enjoyed dancing with me and wished he had more time to dance again."

Midori huffed. Wasn't much to make Manami jealous. She stayed completely civil though and praised her daughter.

"Well Manami, good luck to you."

"Yes, thank you."

Sora looked around, throwing skeptical glances at her mother, who was smiling so hard it was amazing that her teeth didn't shatter. Sora sighed, this was just like Midori. She decided that Manami would need a breath of fresh air after a verbal sparring match like that.

"Manami, lets go outside for a bit. I want to go down to the sea and chase the seagulls, like we used to do when we were kids, remember?"

Manami smiled and nodded before adding, "Order whatever you like, it's on me!". Sora jumped up and grabbed Manami by the hand and led her away from her family. Sora and Manami nearly ran out of the café, laughing and smiling to one another. They then found themselves on the boardwalk, admiring the view of the sea.

"It's looks so beautiful, ne?"

Manami looked up suddenly and smiled.

"Yeah…"

Sora hopped up on the concrete balustrade and spread her arms wide to keep her balance. Manami grinned, and even thought of joining her up there.

"You know Sora, you belong back on stage. Your acrobatic skills haven't been phased even since your absence from performing!"

Sora chuckled softly.

"Ah! You think so? Mother doesn't like the idea of me performing again."

"You shouldn't have to listen to her,"

Sora nearly lost her balance. She was surprised at Manami's tone of voice.

"it's your life, Sora, use it the way you want to for once."

Sora hopped off the rails and walked beside Manami, all the while looking at Manami's expression. She was angry with her.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

Manami gasped silently, then looked at Sora with confusion.

"Do I seem mad?"

Sora nodded. Manami looked at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just… irritated at the fact that you don't even own your own life anymore. It's almost as if your mother rules you now! I mean, did you hear her in the café? She was so close to being uncivil with me over Mr. Killian!"

Sora nodded. Her mother's behavior was most uncivil, no matter how she presented herself.

"I apologize on my mother's behalf, she can't seem to hold herself back sometimes."

Manami giggled and took Sora's hand.

"Lets go up to the stage! I want to go see Ms. Sarah!"

"Ah! Yeah, let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

"Manami! Sora! How nice it is to see you!"

Sora and Manami bowed politely to Sarah, who in turn stood up and gave them each hugs.

"Everyone here misses you Sora! I hear that Yuri is in town. You've met him?"

Manami and Sora looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh have we ever! He is such an agreeable man! So carefree and pleasant to be around!"

"Did you two know that he is a performer in Russia?"

The girls gasped and shook their heads. Yuri? A performer?

"And his friend, ah, his name escapes me at the moment, but his friend is also a performer in France, alongside his sister."

"Is this all true?!"

"Oh yes! Very true indeed, in fact, they are to come and perform here sometime! You should too Sora, and Layla too! It will be just like the good ol' days!"

Sora and Manami jumped with excitement.

"Ah, I remember his name now! It is… Leon Oswald? Perhaps it was Leo, something of the sort…"

Sora's mouth dropped. Leon is the performer Sarah was talking of?

"L-Leon Oswald? A performer?"

"Yes! And his sister, Sophia. What a beautiful girl, so small and dainty! I can't wait for her arrival. I heard she had stayed in France due to her hospitalization. Poor girl, so sickly, and of all seasons! Why, it's Spring!"

Sora was astounded. To hear that Leon was a performer, and not only that, but had a sister that could perform too! What a pleasant surprise. Manami grasped Sora's hands abruptly.

"Sora, you must perform! Layla has missed the stage too, no? Do it! This is your chance to break free from your mother's grasp on you!"

Sora sweatdropped. All this pressure was suddenly upon her. And the whole idea of teenaged rebellion was so cliché. But then again, she had wanted to return to the stage for a while now, and knew very well that Layla felt the same. Her family had a reputation as circus performers and dancers back in the day, but her mother was at unease with this fact and forbade her daughters from falling into the same step as her relatives. Her father, on the other hand, had no protest to what his daughters wanted. He now owned a share of a profitable company and made money from sitting at his desk and tapping keys on a computer. What his daughters did to come up with funds was none of his business, unless it was whoring… now that was his business. And he definitely didn't need a whore for a daughter. But now we are drifting off subject…

"I-I don't know…"  
"Oh please, Sora!"

"… oh alright! Troublesome woman…"

Manami grinned and began to do a little dance. Sora smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"But Manami, promise me this!"

"… what?"

Sora pointed at Manami suddenly, causing her friend to jump back.

"Promise me that you won't chase me down with scissors again! Or I'll have to call you Miss Scissorhands again!" (AN: A play on Edward Scissorhands, a comedy-drama movie from 1990)

Manami spilled into laughter and nodded. Sora and Sarah began to laugh with her. When the time approached, Manami and Sora left and went back to the café. The Naegino family stood up altogether and thanked Manami for the meal. The girls showered Manami with hugs and kisses. Manami, being as civil as she is, pecked Midori on each cheek and wished her great happiness. She shook hands with Tsuyoshi and then waved for a taxi. She turned around before entering the taxi and shouted at Sora.

"You better do it! You made me a promise!"

Sora grinned and nodded.

"And no more scissors!"

The two girls laughed and went on their way, unbeknownst to what the future held for both of them.

--------------------------------------------------¤-----------------------------------------------------

Finished chapter two! I decided that I would somehow weave the original Kaleido Star into this and make the main female and male leads performers (albeit Sarah, who isn't a main lead, only supporting, is a performer too) at Kaleido Stage, and don't worry, May will be in the upcoming chapters soon! And yes, Sophie is alive! I'm guessing that I will have a bit with her and Leon's family life in the next chapter, and we get to see a glimpse of why Leon's such a bastard! Oh yeah, look at my profile in the "**Upcoming Stories**" section, I need **YOUR** help! **I'm thinking of writing my own story, and I wrote the prologue in that section. Tell me what you think, feedback is appreciated. Please PM me with your suggestions, comment, etc.!**


	3. The Amazing Oswald Family: Part 1

I'm on a writing spree because of all these new ideas in my head!

This whole chapter will be based solely on introducing Sophia Oswald, the Oswald family, and the Wong family! A few new characters that I'll list below.

Sonia Oswald as Leon and Sophie's mother

Lucien Oswald as Leon and Sophie's father

Lady Julian Oswald as Leon and Sophie's grandmother

Lady Lin Wong as May's mother and Leon's godmother

----------------------------------------------------¤----------------------------------------------------

Somewhere off in the Rio Linda area of Sacramento, California, a girl dressed in white rocked back and forth in a rocking chair on her front porch of a mansion, admiring the view of the wide fields and savoring the fact that she wasn't locked up in a white room for the day yet again. Her condition a few days ago had made moving from room to room a task that would take several minutes and cause immense pain.

"I wonder where Leon is?"

And as if contradicting her thoughts, the man captivating her mind at the moment appeared suddenly out of a car that had arrived at her front gate. She smiled enthusiastically and nearly leapt from her chair to greet him, minding the pain in her legs, but did so anyways.

"Leon! Leon! Welcome back!"

She held her arms out in a gesture of embracement, running towards her beloved brother. Leon smiled gently and welcomed her embrace, only to watch in horror as her face weakened and she paled, falling to the ground. He managed to hold on to her shoulders before she fell, and wrapped his arms around her lithe waist.

"Sophie, you foolish girl! You know how sick you are, don't overexert yourself!"

Sophia sighed and regained color, smiling to show him that she was alright.

"I'm perfectly fine! You know that my condition is better than it was last year, dear brother! I should be up and running as soon as possible."

"No, you should be sleeping as soon as possible. You need your rest if you want to get stronger."

She pouted defiantly and huffed. Leon couldn't help but laugh. Sophie looked at him, still pouting, but then smiled and used his shoulders as a support to stand.

"Let us go inside brother, father said he wanted to speak with you."

Leon stopped laughing abruptly and gave her a stern look.

"Did he seem to be 'not in the mood' today?"

Sophie nodded with vigor and sighed softly.

"Like he's ever in the mood…"

"Hn…"

Leon stood up and wrapped his arm around his sister's waist again.

"Here, I'll help you walk inside."

----------------------------------------------------¤----------------------------------------------------

After walking back inside and persuading his sister to take a nap, Leon went to his room and changed his attire, then went to the study to see his father. Not that he was so enthused about seeing his father. Now Lucien Oswald isn't exactly the type of man to greet someone with open arms. His countenance was extremely unbearably, similar to that of Leon's but ten times worse. He was unfavorable amongst the community of Anaheim Hills and then relocated himself to the more private and reserved area of Rio Linda, which also suited his daughter's tastes of horseback riding. He was a harsh man, and didn't care much for anything unless it had to do with money. Leon wasn't pleased at all about the fact that his father had summoned him. He reluctantly opened the door and straightened up, changing his attitude completely, and walked into the room.

"Father?"

Lucien sat in a swivel chair facing the window, but didn't turn to face his son. 

"What did I tell you to call me?"

Leon gulped.

"Sir."

Lucien then turned to face him, his expression seemingly irritated. Leon didn't like the looks of this.

"I heard you attended a little get together with Yuri Killian. Tell me, any woman suit your fancy for that evening?"

"No, not one woman truly captivated me that night."

'This is odd of father to be asking me about things like that… usually he doesn't bother with such trifles.'

"I see, Leon. Do you intend to stay alone for the rest of your life? I must say that a life like that isn't worth living for."

Leon felt a shiver go down his spine. The voice of a woman resonated in his mind. The door behind him shut softly and said woman walked over to Lucien with small steps, all the while staring intently at Leon.

"Grandmother."

The woman's expression turned with sudden anger.

"I told you to call me Lady Julian. I hate sounding elderly, and being called grandmother makes it worse than it already is!"

"Y-Yes, Lady Julian."

Lady Julian Oswald was a woman of small stature, standing a mere 5'0 compared to her son's height of 5'11 and her grandson's amazing height of 6'1. Why, she looked like a leprechaun to them! But small height or not, she was a very strict woman, currently leading the Oswald family with great power. Although she seems like a kind, feeble old woman at times, Julian has quick sharpness and can be quite frightening when it comes to her temper. She was one of the people that Leon disliked more than his father.

"Now then Leon, answer my question. Do you wish to stay single forever?"

"No, Lady Julian. It is just that--"

"I didn't ask for anymore commentary, only a simple answer of yes or no. In any matter, Lin Wong called me today,"

Leon felt his heart drop and color drain from his face. His godmother? What could she want? Oh what a silly question, there's only one thing she could probably want now.

"I hear that young May is in search of a fiancé Leon, and you are an eligible bachelor! May is a very agreeable girl, is she not? She is such a benevolent, gentle (AN: What the fk am I typing?) young woman, and I hear she is interested in the art of ballet! She shares your leisure pursuit in the stage and books as well, and--"  
"Lady Julian, I give surety to you, I can find a suitable girlfriend on my own. This isn't like back in the day where you can have your little arranged marriages and--"

"B-Back in the day! Did I not just tell you that I hate being referred to as old?"

Leon bit his tongue. He let that part of his speech go completely, forgetting that he shouldn't say things to irritate her more. Julian huffed and looked at her son.

"Lucien, you must do something about this boy. He is truly unworthy of inheriting your fortune. Why, he is most ungrateful to me! Here I am, trying to help him find a woman and he is berating me and being oh so rude!"

"Grandmother, please. I was not berating you, I was merely--"

"Grandmother? GRANDMOTHER!"

Her hand made contact with his face. From behind the door, Sophia screwed up her face. She couldn't sleep, knowing that her grandmother had arrived and joined her brother and father's conversation peaked her curiosity. A finger tapped on Sophie's shoulder, causing her to gasp and stumble backwards.

"M-Mother!"

Sonia smiled softly and silenced her daughter.

"You mustn't be nosy, dear Sophie. Your father would be most angry to know that you were eavesdropping on his conversations."

Sophie sighed and drooped unenthusiastically. Sonia giggled and raised her hand to her mouth daintily. Sophia looked at her mother and blushed slightly. Sonia was a gorgeous woman with flowing silver hair and an elegant way about her. Everything and anything her mother did was simply graceful. I mean, the woman could drop a teacup and cut her finger, and still she would look so refined and pretty picking up the pieces and bandaging herself. Sonia ushered Sophia away from the door and brought her downstairs to the tearoom.

"Lets go and have a cup of tea, sweetheart."

"B-But--"

"No 'buts' about it sweetie! Now then, what kind of tea? Jasmine or chamomile? Or maybe Chai tea?"

"Arrgh! With you, everything has to do with tea!"

Sonia grinned and gestured to a maid to bring a tea set.

"That's because I love tea! You can call me a collector of sorts!"

Sophie sweatdropped as her mother laughed. The woman was officially nuts. Who collects tea, huh? Only freaks do. Sophie looked behind her worryingly. 'Leon…'

----------------------------------------------------¤----------------------------------------------------

Leon did not make eye contact with neither his father nor his grandmother. He simply could not. Julian sighed softly and withdrew a handkerchief from her pocket, wiping her hands clean as if she soiled herself. Lucien glanced towards his son briefly before saying, "You may leave now, Leon."

Leon bowed twice, once for his father, and another for his grandmother. Julian merely scoffed and looked away from him in disgust.

"Retched boy…"

Leon's fist clenched in a white-knuckled grip. He then turned to his father and replied with a meek, "Yes sir," and exited the room with subtle haste. Upon closing the door, Leon collapsed backwards onto the wall and slowly dropped his head to stare at his shaking hands.

"Why in the devil's sake am I shaking? It was nothing more than a chat…"

His teeth gritted and he ran a hand through his silver tresses.

"Damn it. Damn them both to--"

"Leon?"

Leon looked up suddenly towards the stairs to see his mother looking at him earnestly. Though surprised and visibly shaken he managed to give her a small smile and walk over to her.

"What is the matter? I heard mother came along today to talk with you. Was it about something important."

"No, nothing of great importance."

Sonia cocked her head to one side, pondering his inner thoughts. Leon felt unease, he did not wish to worry his mother, especially since she worries enough about Sophie.

"Alright then! Come and join Sophia and I for tea! I'm sure you'll enjoy it, it soothes after a long day."

She gave him a bright, sweet smile and descended down the stairs. Leon sighed inwardly. He was glad she at least did not notice his trembling hands. He followed suit, watching his mother from behind. She was always so beautiful, her silver mane being much silkier and longer than his own. Her skin was a pale white, akin to Sophie's lily white skin. She always seemed proper, never allowing person feeling to interfere with her façade of the perfect woman. Of course, his grandmother had nothing respectable to say about her. She was the one Lucien chose, and that was the quandary in it all. She just happened to be amongst a group of women Julian had chosen as possible wives for her son. Sonia, though hard to believe seeing her now, was not amongst the few women Lucien chose in his first pick. She was chosen by Julian's ex-husband, Leo, who had an affinity for choosing witty, smart, and strange women, and indeed he found Sonia Darcy as quite amusing. Ms. Darcy's first impression of Lucien Oswald, a man unworthy of her time, a man who was far above anyone in his opinion, and a proud, uncouth lad who could not appreciate a good woman and her qualities. After a few outside encounters (unbeknown to Lucien's mother), Lucien found himself softening up to Sonia and in turn, Sonia began to fall in love with him. Seeing as she was looked down upon by the community, (as she was much different that the women around her, in attitude, looks, and sensibility) she began to see her love for him as unrequited and compared it to that of the French ballet, _Giselle_. But she found herself to be wrong as Lucien favored her above any other woman and married her against the will of his family members. Though overtime, the separation from his family made him grow cold, Sonia still showered him with her love and beauty. Leon desired a love like his mother's, perhaps he should look into finding one--

"Leon? You never told me you received mail from Kalos!"

Leon flitted out of his inner mind theatre and turned his attention to Sophie, who had spoken out and broke his train of thought.

"I did?"

Sophie didn't reply, simply picking up the butter knife beside her on a tray and slicing the letter open. Leon opened his mouth in protest but listened as she read aloud.

"To Leon and Sophia Oswald. With all due respect, I wish to plead for your assistance. Kaleido Stage needs a fresh crop of performers, and I wish to rely on your skills and have you two perform once again on the legendary stage. This offer will ultimately be declined if I do not receive an answer from you by the end of the month. I wish for your best health, Ms. Sophia, and hope you can perform again. With best regards, Kalos Eido. Oh how pleasant! Leon, whatever shall we do? Shall I reply? Shall I--"

"No."

Sonia and Sophia looked up at him simultaneously and blinked. He, in turn, had looked away from them, staring out a window and avoiding the conversation. Sophie pouted.

"But why not, brother?"

"You are unwell, Sophie. Think of your health beforehand."

Sophie stood up abruptly, her hands slamming on the table.

"I'm just fine, I assure you! I may have my dizzy spells, but I've got a lot of strength Leon, and you know it!"

Leon smiled softly at his sister. She always had something to contradict him with. The look in her eyes made him comply.

"Do as you wish then."

Sophie jumped with glee and ran over to the telephone, dialing the number with speed. Sonia smiled softly.

'Leon… you're getting soft on us… usually, you would have some other reason to fire back at her…'

She watched him with her eyes as he made his way across the room and over to Sophie, taking the phone from her hands and continuing her conversation with Kalos. Leon's eyes widened.

"You've recruited more than just us? Would it be a problem for me to ask who?"

If his eyes could widen anymore, they would have been released from their sockets. He meekly said "Thank you, goodbye.", nodded, hung up the phone, and sat back down with his mother. Sophia, being anxious, ran over and sat on his lap.

"So what happened? Who is it? Oh, tell me brother, tell me!"

Leon had stayed quiet though, causing great confusion to Sophie and Sonia. Leon closed his eyes and sighed.

'It's nothing big. It is only Sora and her sister, so why is it bothering me so?'

Leon had gently removed his sister from his lap and proceeded to go back upstairs and into his bedroom where he unbuttoned his shirt and sat on his bed.

"I'll take a shower and forget about it…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fin! Meh, I don't really like this chapter all that much. But anyways, finally! A new update!


	4. The Amazing Encounter!

Whoop, Update finally! Sorry I haven't been able to upload anything lately, even though I've been on break, my teacher decided that I need to slave over extra credit and was spending a week doing slope-intercept and point-slope form for math… BOOOORRING! So here we go, an update for Pride and Prejudice, and the story of a new story (due to the constant nagging of a good friend) will be uploaded soon. Enjoy!

--¤--

After a long talk with her sister about the plans Manami had made, Sora had made her resolve clear to their parents, they were to promptly join the Kaleido Stage without anymore naysay or hassle. Tsuyoshi, who although loved to see his daughters perform, still feared for their safety (like any normal father would do). Midori, on the other hand, merely feared for her reputation.

"What kind of mother would I look like, let my children run off to the circus?"

"A good one?"

Sora smirked. Layla sighed and nudged her sister in the side, stopping her from making anymore foolish remarks. Midori huffed and sat down in a chair beside her husband.

"And what about Yume? As her older sisters, you two have to be here to watch her and teach her about the basics! Soon enough, she'll be wanting to go on stage too!" (AN: Yes, I decided to include Yume in the story. After a long inner-mind discussion, I finally agreed that Yume would be a minor character, at the mere age of 5 in the story.)

"Well then let her, I mean, what's the problem wit--"

"Sora, shut up. Mother, I'll personally make sure that Yume won't get influenced by anything that we are doing. And besides, she can do anything of her own free will when she's older, correct? And just as we are older, we can surely do as we please?"

"… Well, I suppose you are right…"

Layla looked at her sister with a grin on her face. Layla did know how to handle her mother better than Sora. After another long discussion, the parents had regretfully agreed. The sister were thrilled at the thought of being up on the stage yet again. Layla, who was the better of the two, had taken leads there many times and was overjoyed to hear that she would make a comeback with her younger sister. Sora, who was slightly beneath her sister's skill, couldn't wait to perform again. Just the thrill of being up on stage, the crowd cheering, your heat pounding, she could just feel the excitement boiling over inside her. They thanked their parents and ran to get their bags ("They had already packed? They would've left, even if we said no!" Tsuyoshi muttered to himself.) Tsuyoshi had stopped Sora though.

"Before you go any further, Sora I need you to do me a favor. Please go down to the post office for me and drop this off. Seeing as you'll be leaving, you should have no problem heading out and doing this for me."

Sora snatched the letter, bowed, and scurried out of the room. Tsuyoshi smiled. Nothing would every change with that girl.

--¤--

"Alright the post office then the stage!"

Sora looked around quietly before drooping slightly.

"But wait… where's the post office again?"

This wasn't the first time that she had forgotten where she was. Even in her own hometown, Sora just happened to find herself in some "unknown" territory. Sora sighed and walked down the street.

"Might as well start looking for-- OH! Ice cream!"

And yet again, we drift off subject.

--¤--

Now, it wasn't as if she wasn't allowed to go outside. It was merely the fact that she was indeed, too sick to leave the "comfortable" premises called her home. But today would be different. Yes indeed, Sophie Oswald had never felt more alive. She took a taxi (that she had called on short notice) to Cape Mary, and once she stepped foot there she took off like lightning and "bolted" around the city, catching the sights she had so sorrowfully missed. Her father had unhappily agreed to her joining the stage, so it wasn't as if she had no reason to be back in Cape Mary. Well there was no reason, her excuse of "getting her locality back" was just that, an excuse. She remembered how she was once a local in this place, but now it seemed so foreign. She smiled though, at the memory of her better childhood, her brother had taken her out to Cape Mary for some ice cream in a special spot of theirs. Then she frowned.

"Where's that spot again?"

She frowned and mentally smacked herself. How could she have forgotten such a place! That spot was so special to her and her brother. She looked around frantically, searching for another place that could trigger a memory. Sophie sighed dejectedly and looked in a park. She smiled as children ran past her with playful smiles and so full of life. She silently wished her childhood had stayed like that. But of course, she was plagued with that illness and was left confined to a bed for years, so her youth ended shortly. She staggered for a moment, her breath becoming uneasy and vision becoming blurry. She walked unsteadily over to a bench and plopped herself into the seat. She hunched over and breathed hard, trying to regain her composure in public.

"Is something wrong?"

Sophia's head snapped up to see a young woman around her age with pink hair.

"N-No… everything's alright. I just felt dizzy all of a sudden."

"Oh. Well wait here!"

Sophie watched the girl trot over to an ice cream stand and order something. She noticed that the girl already had a cone in her hand. Was she buying a second for--

"Here you go! Vanilla ice cream with cherry dip!"

The lively young woman stuck the waffle cone in her face, urging her to eat it. Sophie smiled awkwardly.

"Oh no thank you, you didn't have to--"

"Nonsense! You'll feel better after you eat it, go ahead! Try it!"

Sophie smiled. 'I supposed I shouldn't refuse it…' She grabbed the cone and licked it.

"It's good!"

"Yup! For some reason, that ice cream stand's ice cream taste so much better than any other I've tasted! I think it's because it's homemade ice cream. The guy there says he and his wife make it themselves and have been making a lot of money there for years! I mean, that's just a cool profession don't you think! Hey, are you listening?"

"O-Oh, sorry."

The girl giggled.

"It's okay, people get bored when I talk. I think it's because I tend to talk too much. I start talking and I can never stop, it's like a never ending sentence when you're talking to me! I really try not to talk to much but I just can't help it, I mean--"

"You're doing it again…"

The girl stopped suddenly and blushed. Sophie laughed. The girl was nice, it was refreshing to hear a person speak like she did.

"S-Sorry! Man, I must be such a bother."

"No, you aren't. It's actually nice to talk to you. I like holding conversations with interesting people, and you are definitely one of them."

The pink-headed teenager blushed brighter and grinned.

"Well, thanks! Oh, how's the ice cream?"  
"Oh, it's good thanks."

They drifted off subject and talked like two teenaged friends.

"So you have how many sisters?!"

"Six, the youngest being 5."

"No brothers?"

"None, whatsoever."

"That's amazing, and how old is your mother?"

"She's 49!"

"Even more amazing! Wow, 6 daughters? And at the age of 49? Why the woman must have more liveliness than that of a rabbit! I don't even think I could push out 2!"

They both broke out into laughter. Sophia then stopped abruptly and stood up. The pink-haired woman stood up along with her.

"Something the matter?"

"Follow me. I want to show you something!"

Sophia grabbed the stranger's hand and pulled her down the pathway. She had finally remembered what she had came here for.

--¤--

"Sora's been gone for a long time, Tsuyoshi… you don't think--"

"I don't even _want _to think of it…" Tsuyoshi muttered under his breath. But he was thinking of it. Yes indeed, his precious daughter had gotten lost yet again. He sighed and picked up a book off the shelf, trying to busy himself but just couldn't get it off his mind. Midori looked at him and sweatdropped.

'Guess I'll make some tea for him and send the girls looking for her.'

--¤--

"She couldn't have simply disappeared!"

Sonia nodded silently and opened the bedroom door, gesturing for him to follow. To Lucien and Leon's surprise, the woman was right. There was a bed with nobody in it. The window was open and the jacket that had been lying on the chair beside a desk was missing, along with a pair of white flats and a matching dress that had been recently purchased and place in the closet. Leon looked around in disbelief.

"Not again… where could she have run off to now?"

And then, a little light bulb went off somewhere in his head.

--¤--

The two girls, huffing and puffing from a loss of breath, had finally made it to their destination. A mountainous area overlooking the sea. You couldn't reach by merely walking, oh no, you had to scale the side of the rocky area beside them to get there. Sora looked at her soiled hands and sighed. What was that girl thinking? This wasn't a rock climbing class with safety cords, and Sora wasn't hoping to fall of the cliff to her death. Once she looked to her surroundings though, Sora dropped all thoughts and let her mouth hang open in awe. It was a beautiful field, and Sora was surprised she hadn't seen this place sooner. The field was full of white flowers behind them. Sophie smiled and walked up beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it? It's too bad we couldn't of had the ice cream up here."

Sora nodded. It was a pity that they had eaten the ice cream beforehand, but climbing a mountain with ice cream in your hands isn't exactly safe so they were better off without it. Sophie twirled around in her white dress and fell backwards into the flowers. Sora flushed.

She hadn't noticed how pretty, no gorgeous, the girl really was. She suddenly felt insecure, wearing a plain white t-shirt, denim overalls, and sneakers. Sophie noticed that Sora hadn't joined her and sat up.

"Why don't you join me? This is fun!" She picked a few flowers and ran over to her, shoving them in her face.

"This is for the ice cream."

Sora smiled and accepted the gift. Sophie flashed her a beautiful smile and spun around, jumping back into the sea of flowers. They were irises, magnificent irises that moved slowly with the sea breeze. Sora laughed when Sophie popped up out of nowhere with a petal on her nose and decided to finally join her. They romped in the field for a bit, minding that the sun was going down.

"Well, I guess we should head back now--"

"Yeah, I-- guess you-- humph-- should!"

The two girls huddled close to each other and looked in the direction of which the voice came from. A hand shot up from the part of the cliff that they had climbed from. Sora stood up and grabbed a large branch of a tree, readying it like a weapon, then inched over to the person climbing up. Sophie, worried, sat up and watched Sora with intensity. The top of the person's head finally came up and Sora screamed.

"PERVERT! STALKER!"

She brought the wood down upon his head and screamed at the man. Sophia's eyes widened and she jumped up.

"S-Stop it! No, he's not a bad guy! Stop it!"

Sophie grabbed the wood from Sora's hand and chucked it to the side then kneeled down and grabbed the man's hand, pulling him up.

"God damn-- what the hell was that for?"

Sora gasped sharply upon seeing the face of the man.

"Big brother! What are you--"

"I should be asking you that, _dearest sister_."

He said the endearment sarcastically. Sophie's eyebrow twitched.

"I was worried sick, you idiot! I thought something happened to you, something COULD of happened to you. And walking around with strangers Sophia? Not very smart."

He spoke to her sternly, scolding her in a brotherly-tone. Sophie sighed.

"Sorry. Sorry… for god's sake, sorry Leon!"

Leon finished and stoop up, brushing off his clothes. Sora looked him over. He looked a lot different from when she last saw him. He wasn't above wearing his shirts open, dressed in a white-collared dress shirt and black pants. He had abandoned his shoes, probably so he wouldn't end up slipping on the cliff. Leon noticed her eyes gazing at him and he immediately stood up straighter and fixed himself up.

"Miss Naegino, is it? Thank you for taking such good care of my sister."

Sora blushed. "N-No problem." 'He actually remembered me!'

Sophie looked at both of them and smiled.

"You two know each other?"

Leon nodded a grabbed her by the hand.

"Lets take the safer route back."

--¤--

After they had safely gotten back to the comfort of the city, the two girls had shared some more laughter before they made their goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you, uh--"

"Sora, Sora Naegino. And you?"

"Sophia. Sophia Oswald. You call me Sophie though."

"Right, I'll remember that when we see each other again."

"Again? When will we?"

Sora smiled softly.

"At the stage, Sophie. At the stage."

In the distance, the Naegino sisters had spotted their beloved sister and ran to greet her.

"Sora! Sora, over here! There you are!"

Sora turned around and waved to them, then turned back to Sophie and Leon and flashed a bright smile.  
"I'll see you guys soon. Goodbye Sophie, goodbye Mr. Oswald."

Leon's eyebrow twitched suddenly. He never did like being referred to as "Mr. Oswald," it reminded him of Lucien and how similar they were. As Sora ran off to meet her sister, Sophie turned to look at her brother with a suspicious look.

"Alright, spit it out. You know her! From where? And hey, she mentioned the stage! Is SHE one of the performers Kalos was--"

She blinked as her brother began taking out his cell phone and calling for his driver.

"Hey! Listen to me mister! Your dearest sister is talking to you!"

"Hn."

"Ah, ah, ah! Don't you dare ignore me! She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

Leon flinched.

"Don't even imply that I she is my consort."

"Fine then. Tell me the truth!"

"… She's just an acquaintance of mine and the sister to Yuri's love interest. There, you happy?"

"Fairly. Oh, now lets go home!"

Leon shook his head in disbelief. She would never change, and that's the way he liked it.

--¤--

"Sora, how could you get lost in you're own hometown? We've lived here for how long?"

Sora chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah whatever, let's get home."

"W-Wait!"

The Naegino sisters turned to look at Sora, who was sweating profoundly.

"I just remembered..."

Sora found that she wanted to go back and fall to her death on that cliff.

"Remembered what, sister?"

Rosetta looked at her, confused by her sister's expression.

"I just remembered that I got lost trying to find the post office. Father wanted me to drop off that letter... the thing is... now I lost the letter..."

"... SORA!"

People in the streets watched in awe as a group of girls chased another, the one running from them crying and screaming apologetic words.

--¤--

Well this chapter sways away from the "Amazing Oswald Family" chapter. Hope you liked it!


	5. The Amazing Oswald Family: Part 2

For my dearest readers, an update! Inspiration: Watching the movie Pride and Prejudice over and over again until I was satisfied. I will forever love that movie, especially its ending and Mr. Macfadyen's acting (I think I've fallen for "Mr. Darcy"…) Well, in any case, an update for P&P:TOTL… though I don't think it's very good!

--¤--

Upon making their way back to their estate, the Oswald siblings had a most pleasant chat on the subject of a certain Miss Naegino.

"I thought it was enough that you knew that she was an acquaintance of mine, but you wish to know more about her?"

"Why yes, of course! She was so very interesting, I quite like her."

Leon gave her a look of agitation.

"Let us please get off the subject, we are arriving home and I would most like it if I could go to sleep without thinking of this most awkward conversation."

Sophie threw her head back and laughed.

"It only goes to show that she is more important to you than you seem to put off. In any case, it will be a pleasure to perform with her. I wonder if she's any good… she did show excellent balance when scaling the wall of the mountain…"

Though Sophia spoke on, Leon didn't hear a word. His mind was focused on one thing, Sora.

"…_goodbye, Mr. Oswald."_

Leon sighed to himself. _Mr. Oswald _never did suit him. Nor did _Sir_ Oswald, or any other name like that. Even though he was of high aristocracy, Leon never did like being referred to so formally. He would have to persuade Miss Sora to speak to him more casually.

"…_goodbye, Mr. Oswald."_

His eyebrows furrowed. He ran the sound of her voice through his head. Her tone, it was unconsciously rude. She had referred to his sister with such kindness and heedlessly, yet she said _Mr. Oswald _so firmly and so crossly. It began wearing on his nerves.

"…_goodbye, Mr. Oswald."_

Had she even noticed her tone of voice when she said his name? She must have! So it wasn't unconsciously, she had done it on purpose! But why had she done that? Did she despise him? Or was it because they were so unfamiliar? His eyebrows furrowed further, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"…goodbye, Mr. Oswald."

Leon's eyes opened suddenly. Had he heard her voice? It seemed so… close…

"Goodbye, Mr. Oswald! Seeing as you aren't listening to me… humph! We're home, so get out of the car."

Sophie picked up her dress and stepped out of the car. Leon blinked, uncertain of his own thoughts.

"Had I drowned Sophie talking out with Sora's voice?"

--¤--

"Mother, when I will I see my dearest Leon again?"

A young woman clad in a red and black dress fanned herself with a black folding fan. The elder woman sipped on a cup of tea, reading a book.

"Soon, I hope. I hear they are in Cape Mary, but I don't want to leave Beijing just yet. I mean I just got back."

The raven haired girl sat up immediately.

"Cape Mary? You mean he's in California? ALL THE WAY OVERSEAS?! Why I heard he was in France recently! About a good three weeks ago!"

Lin Wong didn't seem to be disturbed by her daughter's alert attitude. She sipped her tea calmly and flipped the page in her story.

"You heard wrong. He hadn't even traveled home in the past month, he is far to busy for such things. Like I said, I traveled to California just to see my godson, though he wasn't home, and I don't feel like going back just yet. If you wish, May, you can go see him."

The young woman flipped her hair and stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"I do not need your permission to see him, do I? I mean, it was your intention to get me excited about seeing him, was it not?"

The girl grinned and laughed. Lin didn't look up at her but merely smiled while sipping her tea.

"I will set up a plane for you in the morning. Oh and do be a dear and say hello to your godmother for me? Julian and I only had such a small chat, I do wish we will speak again."

"Of course mother."

A maid walked in and bowed politely.

"My ladyship, shall I arrange your belongings for you?"

May stood in front of the woman and looked her over, a look of disgust on her face.

"No, you mustn't. A _thing_ like you, touching _my_ clothing? Ha, why I have never been so amused in my life! No _indeed_, I should not have a commoner with _dirty _hands such as your own touch my fair silks and cheongsams. Now get out of my sight at _once_!"

"Y-Yes madame."

The maid meekly apologized and scuffled away.

"How atrocious! Even the thought of such a lowly maid laying a hand on my personal effects makes me want to curl up in a ball and scream! Appalling, nauseating, unfathomable! Ha!"

May walked gracefully out the room, dying with laughter. Lin chuckled softly to herself and closed her book.

"May Wong is back, and with ten times the attitude. Ha! My daughter, my daughter…"

--¤--

Back in Sacramento, Leon laid across his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Why is it that I have this strange feeling about her? That… woman. Sora…"

He sighed exasperatedly and stretched his arm over his eyes.

"Regardless, I won't allow myself to be jaded by this woman. I will get my mind off of her at once and--"

A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts. Leon sat up abruptly and answered the door.

"Leon, dear. What's the matter, Sophie told me you had ignored her in the car and you've been silent ever since? Did something happen when you went looking for Sophia?"

Sonia looked her son over worriedly. Leon tried to smile, attempting to calm his mother down, but failed miserably. He gestured for her to come in and sit.

"If you have time to worry about me then you must have all the time in the world,"

Sonia smiled, that made him happy.

"and no mother, nothing is wrong really."

"The word _really_ makes it seem as if there _is_ something wrong…"

Sonia had stopped smiling and cocked her head, as if questioning him. Leon sighed.

"You know more than what you put off, mother. What else did Sophie tell you?"

Sonia giggled and put a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"She said you had seen a young woman, and after you saw her your attitude changed immensely. Who is she to you? Is she the one who made you so uneasy?"

Leon stood up and strode over to the window.

"Just an acquaintance…"

Sonia stood up and giggled.

"An acquaintance wouldn't have gotten you so worked up, Leon."

She came to his side and kissed his cheek affectionately. Leon flushed slightly at the way the conversation was going. He had never spoke of women with his mother, and he had even managed to avoid the speech of the Birds and the Bees from both parents.

"In any matter, I hope that you won't stay desolate forever, Leon."

Sonia giggled and walked away, giving him one last reassuring pat on the shoulder. Leon watched her as she left the room, then let out a prolonged sigh.

"I heard that!"

Leon chuckled and sat on the bed once again.

"I wonder though… why am I letting a woman, let alone Sora, get me so worked up?"

He sighed yet again before turning over and closing his eyes, thinking that putting a long night's sleep on top of his worries would solve everything. Little did he know he wouldn't get much sleep for Lucien had called upon him again.

--¤--

"Father, you woke me for something?"

Lucien glanced up at Leon from a newspaper he was preoccupied with, then gestured for him to come closer. Leon gulped and walked towards the desk.

"Did you read the headlines today?"

Lucien let the paper drop from his hands onto the desk.

"Hmph, 'Kaleido Stars Shine Once More' seems like a stupid title, don't you think?"

Leon found it hard to swallow.

"You never told me Kalos had asked you and Sophia to perform again…"

Leon opened his mouth to speak but found no words would come out. Lucien shook the opened letter before placing it on the paper.

"you should already know my answer to this then, I presume?"

Leon felt sweat beads on his forehead. 'Since when was it this hard to talk to father? No, it was _always_ this hard to talk to him…'

"Father, you see--"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry… Sir, you must understand that Kalos called upon his most trustworthy and amazing performers, which would be a great honor to be considered astounding in his eyes, would it not?"

"Yes… go on… state your point."

"I think it would be good publicity if Sophia and I were to take the spotlight once more. Think of all the money we made--"

"This isn't about the money, it's about our family name, Leon."

Leon's eyebrow twitched. Lucien watched him with slight humor, knowing his son, he was probably thinking of what to say next. Leon wanted to choke him, he knew his father liked to watch him suffer. This all amused him.

"I don't see your point father-- Sir."

"Ah, my point is that I don't want a repeat of last time. I made a mistake of letting you two go last time, and I won't make the same blunder again. You are free to go, but Sophia will not perform, I refuse to allow it--"

"But father!"

The men looked at the door with surprised faces. Sophia Oswald made the biggest slip-up of her life when she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. She busted through the door and put her hands on her hips defiantly, trying to defend herself. Then she noticed what she did, the color draining from her face.

"Ooh… I'm not supposed to be here, am I? Hehe…"

Lucien's expression changed from surprise to irritation.

"Well then, now that you are here, I guess you know what I'm about to say. I forbid you to go back to that place."

"But father!"

"No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts' about it! I will not have you make us the laughingstock of Sacramento too! We suffered enough embarrassment in Anaheim and I won't go through that again! Besides, you are far to sickly and far to inexperienced to be--"

"INEXPERIENCED?! HOW DARE YOU IMPLY THAT I AM ACROBATICALLY INEPT!"

Leon glared at his sister, trying to shut her up.

"Sophie, lower your voice, he didn't mean it like that. Sir, forgive her behavior, she didn't mean to--"

"Silence, boy. Now you listen to me young lady, I won't have you trotting around some circus tent, making a fool of yourself, you hear me?"

"I won't be making a fool of myself when the crowd cheers for me!"

"Hmph, really now," Lucien's eyebrows furrowed and he snatched up the newspaper and letter, shaking it to get her attention.

"Do you see this? _This_ is your '_promising' _career," Lucien stood up and strode over to the fireplace, tossing the whole pile straight into the fire. Leon's eyes widened and he turned slowly to see Sophie's expression. Sophie's head was lowered so he couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure she was beginning to cry. Lucien rose his voice.

"DOESN'T LOOK SO PROMISING NOW, DOES IT? You will never have a future there. Those childish dreams, I forbade you to chase after them. Why go back there and fall again? As soon as you made one mistake up on that stage, the crowd turned against you and jeered as you fell. Not only that, but Dio is--"

"This has nothing to do with Dio…"

She whispered it softly and shamefully. Lucien smirked.

"Oh, yes it does. I know that one of the main reasons you want to go back there is because _he's_ there. That lecher, he's partially to blame for your reputation being tarnished."

Sophie barely flinched.

"_This has nothing to __do__ with him_…"

Leon gently elbowed her, trying to calm her down.

"Father-- Sir, please. This is only upsetting her more and--"

"SHUT UP! Was I talking to you? No…"

Leon gulped and closed his mouth reluctantly. A tear rolled down Sophie's cheek. Lucien watched as the papers crumbled slightly and burned.

"You have no future there, Sophie. It's over--"

"It's never over…"

She said it low, but not low enough for Leon and Lucien not to hear her.

"It's never over…"

Sophie's voice got a little louder. Her head shot up, tears glimmering on her cheeks.

"It's not over… because… because," Sophie dashed over to the fireplace and shoved her father out of the way, pushing her hands into the flames to grab the papers. Leon gasped and grabbed her around her waist. Sophie coughed and collapsed to the ground, clutching the still smoldering papers to her chest. Leon grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"You idiot! You want to perform, don't you? Well look at your hands now!"

He grabbed her hands and forced her to stare at the singed fingertips.

"You can't perform with injured hands! You foolish, foolish girl, when will you ever learn--"

"it's not over until I give up. Until I give up hope,"

Lucien looked at her with disdain.

"until I give up my dreams, it will never be over! I still have a chance!"

She scrambled to her feet and shoved Leon away from her, dashing out the door and down the hall. Sonia, who stood in front of the door, opened her arms to accept the girl and comfort her but Sophie ran past her and into her room, where she locked the door and cried out. Sonia looked into the study with sad eyes.

"Lucien… you took things way to far… you know how sensitive she can get…"

Lucien sat in his chair and shook his head.

"That imprudent little girl…"

--¤--

Sophie slid down the wall of her bedroom and clutched the newspapers and letter tightly. Her body went into convulsions along with her sobs. She dropped the paper on the ground and looked at the title one last time before standing up slowly and walking into her private bathroom. She turned on the faucet and put her hands underneath it. She winced as the wounds stung under the cold, soapy water. She rubbed her eyes with an arm, then looked into the mirror.

"I'm going back there, whether he forbids it or not… it's where I belong…"

She sighed and looked at her hands, then curled it into a fist. She flinched at the pain, but it was bearable. Leon was right, she was an idiot for putting her hands in the fireplace. She was lucky she hadn't been in contact long enough with the flames or it would have been worse. She tightened and loosened her fist.

"I'm going back home… to the stage where I belong."

--¤--

Aww, poor Sophie! And what does Dio have to do with anything? Are her hands even gonna be okay (of course they will)? And I introduced May and Lin! Ja ne! Oh and there's a poll on my profile, I need your opinion! Arigato gozaimasu!


	6. The Amazing Mysterious Man With A Rose!

An update! It must be a full moon or something… Well, just a note to everyone! I've decided to put Opposites Attract on **indefinite hiatus**. I have incredible writers block, plus I've realized I have too many burdens to bear (so many stories, so little time)! So, I'm going to focus on two stories at a time! Right now, I'm going to continue Pride and Prejudice and HANAMACHI: Flower Town, but sooner or later (since Flower Town is going to be at least a 15-20 chapter story, and Pride and Prejudice:TOTL is going to be at least 20-30 chapters), you'll see some Opposites Attract—and maybe even some Kaleido Star Vacation?!

Another note: I've changed the ages of Leon, Sora, and Sophie at the current timeline. Leon is 20, Sora is 17, Sophie is 16. That makes Layla around 19-20, May is 19, and Rosetta is going to be around 15! Yay for age changes!

Enjoy the update!

* * *

_A trapeze. A girl clad in white. A red rose._

"That's right… it was that night…"

_A man. A whip. A full house, complete with a cheering audience. Her bloodcurdling scream went unheard._

Sophie, who could not fall asleep after the incident in her father's study, rolled over and stared at her desolate ceiling. Faint outlines of stars and clouds adorned the now white wall. Her childhood days were over, cut off in an instant. Sophie shuddered softly and whimpered. The memories that would forever haunt her… she would have to conquer them if she wanted to go back to "her home."

* * *

"Dio… why?"

"_Sophia, I'd like you to meet your new partner, Dio."_

"_But I like working with big brother…"_

"_Sophie… do as Kalos says."_

_Sophie looked up at her older brother with a pout on her face. The petite young lady of fourteen had a sass about her that made nearly every man around her reduce themselves to a whimpering mass. Every man other than Leon Oswald, this is. Leon put a hand on her head and mussed her hair._

"_Do not complain. Besides, I'm getting a new partner as well."_

"_And who is that?!"_

"… _No more questions, okay?"_

"_You were lying! You don't want to perform with me!"_

"_Uh… excuse me?"_

"_Leon, you know how much I hate it when you lie!"_

"_Um…"_

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_Sophie had inadvertently screamed in the face of her new partner. She backed away from him slowly and caught her breath (all the screaming made her weary)._

"_Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"_

"_No, it's quite alright,"_

_Sophie took the time to look over her new partner. His voice, which she had not heard before over her screaming, sounded soft and sturdy. Like a bench, a reliable one. She took note of this as she skimmed over his feature. He was handsome and older than her—probably her brother's age. His dark brown hair was at shoulder length, with long, side swept bangs. He bowed curtly and took one of her hands in his, holding it up to his lips. Leon grimaced, but Sophie nudged him with her free hand._

"_I am Dio Kobayashi. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_With the swift kiss of her hand, Sophie quickly found herself blushing at the sudden contact between her and the foreigner. Dio smiled softly at her, earning an even brighter blush from the white haired performer. He had to be at least seventeen, if not older. As he stood up, a slight breeze blew around them inexplicably. She sighed softly as the smell of roses filled her nose._

"_L-Likewise…"_

"_Sophia. Dio is an up-and-coming performer who deals with the trapeze and whips. He has a wide range of abilities that suit yours, in my opinion. You said you wanted to win the Championships, right? Dio can make that dream a reality."_

_Yeah right, Sophie thought. This guy may be cute, but that is all his—cute._

_Little did she know, Dio Kobayashi had a lot more beneath that cute mask._

"_Sophie… I like you. A lot."_

_With those few words, the once courageous and strong petite princess was now a nervous, quivering, embarrassed little girl. 'The feeling had been mutual, success!' Sophie twirled a strand of hair quickly around her finger, trying to figure out what to say. He had only been her partner for a few months, and yet they had grown attached to one another so quickly. He and Leon seemed to get along, but appearances were deceiving. Leon detested the whip handler; he believed that Dio had some sort of mysterious agenda. Dio had left several partnerships before, all of them with very influential up-and-coming stars like himself. Heiresses, actresses, singers, circus performs with rich sponsors; he had them all and dumped them. Sophia had to admit, it was a bit weird. Oddly enough, she ignored these facts and pursued him after witnessing one of his performances. She remembered watching the show but not really being interested. She underestimated his true ability because she wanted to perform with Leon more, but when the red roses fell from the ceiling and Dio lashed at them all in one strike, her breath hitched. The flowers instantaneously turned into petals, cascading in slow motion around the mysterious newcomer. The crowd was silent and in awe. Sophie felt eyes on her, and reddened when she realized that the pair of eyes belonged to Dio. He had his eye on her the whole time. She couldn't even remember when his arm moved to force the whip into action. All she could remember was the cracking of the leather cord, the fresh roses transforming into slim petals, and her own heart stopping for a millisecond._

"_I-I like you too…"_

_Those words… she would live to regret them._

"That was two years ago…" It was hard for Sophie to believe that the time had been so short. Time had stopped for her the day she fell from the heavens.

Dio was one of the few men she trusted completely. His voice, the way he moved, and the way he looked at her—it put her at ease. He took care of her when her bouts of sickness stirred up. He massaged her feet and back when they became sore from their tiring practice. He didn't baby her, yet he didn't treat her like an adult. She felt normal around him, as if she wasn't Sophia Oswald, heiress and daughter of a multibillionaire hotshot. That normality… made her vulnerable. She would let down her guard, gave him access to things he shouldn't have had—her money, her car, her life. He controlled her, but discreetly. She felt free, but she was surrounded in chains. And on that one, unfaithful night… she was. Sophie quivered beneath her sheets, suddenly feeling cold. She gasped slightly, the feeling of the night air felt like soft hands touching her skin.

'_You said you liked me, right Sophie? You trust me right? If you do, then you'll do this for me…'_

'_D-Dio…'_

_The thin, white dress he bought her form-fitted her lithe frame. Dio sat in a chair in front of her, arms crossed with a smile on his face. Sophie blushed and moved her hands to the spaghetti straps of her dress. She untied the bow, letting the thin straps fall. As the dress fell around her ankles, Sophia felt herself become extremely cold. She watched with wavering eyes as Dio undid the buckle to his belt. It became too late to back out as he approached her._

'_Good girl…'_

Sophie covered her mouth, stifling a scream. He wasn't there, he wasn't touching her, but she felt his presence and his touch.

'_I told you to be quiet!'_

_Sophie jumped slightly as Dio raised his voice. She nodded and spread her legs further to accommodate him. The pain was unbearable. This was not how she imagined her 'first' would be. She opened her eyes to look up at the man hovering over her, grunting with each thrust. His eyes were filled with lust, nothing more. She tried to move her hands, but winced as the leather rope cut into her wrists. He bound her to the bed; just one of his many fantasies. Dio touched her face with a comforting look on his face._

'_It'll be over soon…'_

It would never be over, the horror was still there. She gave herself to him in full, even betraying her family for him. She stole countless amounts of money from her father to give to him, money he said he would "donate to charity" or "use to pay off sponsors." Little did she know that the money she stole from her family would be spent on their expenses. He bought lavish homes, cars, and clothing with her money. Without blinking an eye or showing a bit of emotion, he maxed out credit cards in her name. The many charities and sponsors Dio was donating to: himself. She fell for his tricks due to her immaturity.

'_Trust in me, Sophie. We will win this competition!'_

'… _Yes.'_

_The time had finally come for Sophia's dream to come true: the World Circus Championship had finally come and she was ready to win it. Though it took months to design, Sophie would be performing her prototype of her Angel's Act, complete with Dio using his 'unique talents' to whip one-thousand white roses around her and a singular red one that she would throw to him. The Angel's Act was hard enough as a prototype; she shuddered at the thought of the full length act. She would be performing the first half alone, the difficult maneuvers would be done solo. Dio had his own act going on beneath her, like an accent. He was supposed to be her curtain, her backdrop—yet he had stolen her spotlight. In the midst of her death-defying act, Dio caught the audiences' attention with his techniques. Sophie was several seconds ahead of herself; timing had to be perfect. She had slipped up, and missed her trapeze by a few centimeters. Leon, her family, her friends, and her devoted fans all watched in horror and amazement as their angel fell. Besides those few, the crowds of people all paid attention to Dio, who ignored her as she fell. The flowers fell like a curtain and Dio sliced them all to pieces, 'accidentally' cutting Sophie several times. She let out a bloodcurdling scream before hitting the ground._

_When she woke up, a month had passed. She missed her birthday by a few days. Leon had been by her side the whole time, clutching her hand._

"_Le…on…?"_

"_S-Sophie! My god, you're awake! I'll call for a nurse—"_

"_What happened? The performance… did they like it?"_

"_You… can't remember?" Leon felt tears well up in his eyes. Sophie smiled and stretched her hand out towards him._

"_Tell me… where's Dio?"_

"_That bastard?! You still think of him?! The motherfucker got all the glory…"_

_Much to Sophie's dismay and confusion, Dio had been thrust into the spotlight with their loss. Seven minutes after she hit the ground, people finally realized that Sophie had fallen. They cheered for him, applauding and asking for an encore from Dio for seven minutes straight. He ignored her injuries and accepted their small trophy and bouquet of roses for himself. He cried on television after hearing about her coma and then moved on, taking on a new partner a week later ("I have to get myself back on my feet," he said). He didn't even visit her, not once. He did send his regards in a brief, cardboard "Get Well" card. Sophie didn't eat or sleep for days. All she did was cry. Her dreams had instantly been crumbled. What made it even worse was, she had involuntarily caused her family hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt, rumors of her illicit relationship with Dio leaked to the dirtiest and moth ruthless of tabloids and her less devoted fans swayed to Dio's side._

_She had lost everything to the mysterious young man who smelled like rose petals. _

Sophie clutched her sheet, gripping it tightly. Her slightly charred hands bled softly, the red ebbing into the soft satin cloth.

"I have to get over him. It has been two years. I am going to go back... whether he shows up there or not! I'll prove them wrong… I'll prove to them that I am not the little girl I was two years ago…"

Sophie sat up and flipped over her dampened pillow. She flopped back down into her plush bed. The whole bedroom set felt childish all of a sudden; Sophie decided that she would dispose of it as soon as possible.

* * *

Response please? CLICK THAT DAMN BUTTON!


End file.
